Lost Memory & Love
by Jazzy mire
Summary: Heiji witnessed the Black Organization kill Shinichi, the trauma gives Heiji amnesia, Kazuha tries to comfort Heiji and help him regain his memory, but the only thing Heiji forgot about was Kazuha, he remembers everyone else. It's hard to help a loved one when they even forgot your name. Note Shinichi isn't Conan, he's back in his teenage form. Rated T.
1. The Cause

Chapter 1

Summary: Heiji witnessed the Black Organization kill Shinichi, the trauma gives Heiji amnesia, Kazuha tries to comfort Heiji and help him regain his memory, but the only thing Heiji forgot about was Kazuha, he remembers everyone else. It's hard to help a loved one when they even forgot your name.  
(Note) Shinichi isn't Conan, he's back in his teenage form. Rated T.

* * *

Lost Memory

Heiji regretted it so deeply; he should've run after Shinichi. He should've ignored him when the boy said he'd go alone. Now here was the Osaka boy running after Shinichi, hoping to be there in time to warn him of the Black Organizations trap. His legs burned, everything ached, telling him to stop running, that the boy had reached his limit. He ignored his body pressing on, he made it to the hide out, it was some abandoned work sight, and it had a big building. He slammed the door open, just in time to see Shinichi's back, he made it, he thought relieved. Heiji called out to him.

"Kudo! It's a trap!"Heiji exclaimed breathless, Shinichi heard him and turned around, but members from the BO stepped out from the shadows, each having machine guns, horrified Heiji reached out to Shinichi, telling him to run, but was too late. Each gun went off, the bullets piercing the Tokyo boy,Heiji eyes widened, the nightmare worsened as Shinichi let out the most agonizing scream, it made the boy wince, the guns wouldn't stop, Shinichi screamed on, wailing, he slowly crashed to the ground, his body just lying there lifeless. Someone threw a note down next to the dead body and then everyone left.  
He doesn't know how long he sat there looking at Shinichi's body before he walked to it, trembling the whole way there. His hand shaking as turned his body around, it was so bloody, somehow they left Shinichi's face unharmed, Heiji didn't know if he was relieved or not. He shuddered and picked the note up and read it.

We decided to be generous and leave the boy's face untouched so Shinichi could have an open casket. We know were so nice right?  
Speaking of which, Osaka detective you have three minutes to get out of here before we shoot you up like your friend.  
You should run now.

-Black Organization

His eyes widened, he spent too long looking at the body in denial, quickly he picked the bloody body of Shinichi, running out of the building, he felt tears going down his face, he was crying. Heiji choked on the tears as he felt Shinichi's blood soak in his clothes, it made him want to throw up. Heiji heard a something click, someone loaded a gun, and Heiji started running faster, seeing the exit up front. One of the members shot the gun at Heiji, it hit him in the calf, he stumbled, but kept running in though his pace was slower thanks to the bullet in his leg. He made it out, but not Shinichi, he was still crying.  
No, he would cry later, he had to get to the hospital first, not having to run for his life anymore, Heiji limped to the hospital, as soon as he entered, a woman screamed at the bloody sight. Doctors ran to his side, taking Shinichi first, all the exhaustion must have caught up to Heiji, because he just dropped, falling to the ground. The nurses put him on a stretcher after Shinichi and put him in surgery.

Kazuha was planning on confessing to Heiji today when he came back from some case he was doing with Shinichi, Ran was going to confess to, they promised each other. The girl was in school when she was called to the officer, she was confused and scared that she done something wrong, Kazuha's fear increased when she saw Ran crying her eyes out in the office, her father trying to comfort her, Shinichi's parents were crying too, and almost the whole police force from Osaka and Tokyo were there. She really didn't know if she wanted to know why everyone was upset, everyone glued their eyes on her as she entered, and it was really uncomfortably. They told her to have a seat; she did even though she'd rather stand. They told her the news, Kazuha shook her in denial, no, Heiji and Shinichi were alright, Shinichi wasn't dead and Heiji wasn't in surgery. It was impossible. Ran's cries grew louder as he continued to explain what happened, it annoyed Kazuha, but she bit her tongue, she'd be the same way if Heiji had died.

The girl jumped out the chair, she was clearly in denial as she shouted at everyone, demanding why they would lie to her. It ended up with Kazuha storming out of the office with friends and family calling after her. She went straight to the girl's bathroom, screaming curses, other girls left the bathroom, and they were scared of the girl. Kazuha punched the bathroom stall multiple times, until her anger lessened. When she finally calmed down, her knuckles really stung, it bleeds a little bit she and left the bathroom back to the office.  
Everyone jumped up when she entered, noticing her injured knuckles, but they decided against bringing it up. Kazuha glanced at the sobbing Ran and looked at her father.

"I want to see him." Kazuha demanded, her remark surprised everyone in the room, aside from Ran.

"You still have school-" her father tried to protest, but Kazuha cut him off.

"So? This is more important than school." she replied, hotly. Mr. Hattori stepped in.

"I think she should go visit him." He said, Kazuha silently thanked him, her father was about to say something, but paused and agreed, much to his daughter's pleasure. She said she'd be right back and ran out the office to get her bag, Ran gave her a weak smile, instantly Kazuha felt bad for her friend, her crush, no, person she was in love with was now dead, gone, before she could even confess. Kazuha wouldn't let Heiji die before she could convey her feelings to him, she would tell him at her visit. The whole ride to the hospital was agonizing; it was hard for the girl not to jump right out her seat, when they pulled up in the parking lot. Kazuha nearly scared the nurse when she jump her, asking the nurse which room Heiji was in and if he was awake or not. After telling her which room the boy was in and that he was awake, Kazuha hastily ran passed her, almost tripping over herself. The nurse called after her, trying to tell her more information on Heiji.

Kazuha slammed the door open, Heiji jumped, surprised. She wasted no time in attacking the boy in bear hug, confused he patted Kazuha's back awkwardly. She looked into the bewilder eyes of the boy's and confessed.

"I like you, really like you." She said, a lot of weight lifted from her chest as she said this. Kazuha wasn't ready for Heiji's reply.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He said, yeah, Kazuha would never be ready for that answer to her confession, not in a million years

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

Finally finished :P. This was mostly requested, so I decided to finish it earlier than planned. I have other fanfics coming out soon, I'll continue my other stories don't worry.

-JazzyMire


	2. Omamori&Chains

CHAPTER 2

Kazuha was so shocked by the response that she let him go, was this person really Heiji? No way, how could he forget about her? She thought she had some place in his heart, guess she was wrong, but she should still reach out to him. Maybe the girl could be able to help him, and then everything could go back to normal, no, how could everything go back to normal? Shinichi's dead, Ran's bawling her eyes out somewhere, their lives were far away from normal.

"You don't remember me?" Kazuha asked her voice sounded so fragile, Heiji felt that if he told her no she'd break.

"No, but you do feel familiar." He said, it wasn't really a lie, he felt like he knew her from somewhere, but just couldn't figure out from where. It helped the pain in Kazuha a little bit, only a little.

"I-" she was cut off, everyone entered, asking all kinds of questions, what hurt the most was that it turned out, Heiji remembered everyone else, but not her, the one who's been with him since they could talk and walk. Kazuha felt so dead now, what was the point of confessing? It was said to death ears. It wasn't fair, every single time she tried to confess something decided to come in and screw it up.  
Heiji's father decided to speak up.

"Heiji, you don't remember Kazuha? You both been child-hood friends since...uh, let's just say for a pretty long time." The boy raised an eyebrow; this girl was an old friend? Then why couldn't he remember her?

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything about her." Heiji stated, that did it. Kazuha ran from the room, tears threaten to fall from her eyes, her father called out to her, but she ignored it.

Heiji couldn't help but wince when she slammed the door, feeling as if he said the wrong thing, both father's sighed, Kazuha's father took a seat and looked up at the spiked haired boy.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault you can't remember, she'll have a hard time accepting this though." The man said, the boy felt somewhat relieved from this, but not completely.

XxXx

Why, Kami? It wasn't enough to kill Shinichi? Kazuha felt she was done ten times worse than Ran. Ran wouldn't have to be by her lover's side, but he won't even know her name, the things they been through together, yeah, Ran's lucky, right? No, even though he can't remember her, she should be happy he's alive and well. The pain in her chest objected this, though.

The girl really hated herself now, she was being really selfish right, she knew, but she couldn't help it, this had to happen when she decided to confess her undying love to him, huh? Life's a big bitch; Kazuha was starting to learn, unfortunately. Kazuha reflected on Heiji, his dark skin, beautiful eyes, that loving smile, okay, that was enough reflecting. Wait, if he only forgot her, then he should still be the same old Heiji, right? So maybe she could so things with him they usually couldn't because of their arguing, so, this tragic event was a blessing in disguise? Kazuha scoffed, she wouldn't go that far.

She could try to start their relationship over again, make it right this time, without the fighting, throwing unneeded insults at each other, hurting each other's feelings. It would be hard though, they walk together every day, heck, they do almost everything together, well, use to. Kazuha sighed, picked herself up, she looked up to see where she was, in the restroom, the girl notice she's been in here a lot recently. She decided to return back to everyone, they were probably worried by now. Outside of the room Heiji was being held in, she notice that everyone was with the doctor discussing something important no doubt, she got closer to hear, everyone paid no attention to her as they listened to the doctor's report.

XxXx

"Your son sustained a bullet wound behind his calf, which gave him second degree burns," Kazuha interrupted him.

"That doesn't explain his amnesia." She snapped. Silently the doctor glared at her before continuing.

"His friend, Kudo, was killed and Hattori witnessed it?" The man got nods as responses.

"We think Hattori has emotionally sustained trauma from seeing his friend dying in such a cruel way, we believe he couldn't handle it, so his brain deleted the memory. If you talk to him, he'd still think Kudo is alive. Don't bring up the subject; we don't how he would react from the news of his friend's death." The doctor finished grimly, looking up from his note-pad.

There were all kinds of emotions going around the room, anguish, tension, but mostly, sadness. Heiji's father gritted his teeth, clinched his fists so hard he almost drew blood and he stomped away, his wife, Shizuka, chasing after him. Everyone headed back in to talk to Heiji, now knowing not to bring Shinichi up at all costs. Kazuha felt a lump in her throat when she saw the boy that held a place in her heart, he was going through a photo album, Shizuka gave it to him no doubt, and she saw him slowly scan the pictures, taking in everything. It made her want to cry, Heiji looked at photos like it was the first time he had seen them. The boy looked up at the girl; she was the one in the album with him, in most of the pictures.

"This is us?" He asked, not sure how to talk to her, the girl jumped, surprised he addressed her, but smiled nonetheless, Heiji didn't know why, he only asked a simple question.

"Yeah this is both of us when we were young," she pointed to one of the photos."See this one? We were playing cops and robbers and you accidently cuffed both of us together, it took weeks before they could break the cuff, since they couldn't find the keys." Kazuha laughed softly at the memory, Heiji chuckled quietly with her, even if his amnesia wouldn't let him remember. The girl was surprised by his laugh, turning to look at him, her eyes widened, he blushed.

"Are you going to continue?" He didn't mean for it to come the way it did, but Kazuha ignored and smiled again before pointing to another, Heiji's eyes immediately looked at a picture, then at the girl before him, waiting to hear her tell the story of the photo, but a different picture caught his attention. Wait, something was similar about the picture, it showed a little girl in two pony tails, she had some make-up on, a beautiful kimono and was holding a decorated ball, her smile lighting up the picture. His eyes grew wide, he remembered this! This was...Someone really important to him, but who?

"...Heiji?" Kazuha called, concern laced on her face, Heiji was startled by the look.

"Huh?" He replied.

"You spaced out, are you okay?" She asked, he did, didn't he?

"I'm fine, um, what about this picture?" The spiked haired boy asked, pointing to another picture. It showed him in the hospital, it seemed it was took this year, the photo showed him smiling at the camera; though you could see he was in pain, Kazuha, that was her name right? It looked like she was scolding him. The girl brightens when he picked out the picture and started telling the story behind it.

"This? During a case you were working on you were shot by the criminal, he also stabbed Conan, but thanks to my omamori I made for you, it saved Conan's life, since you gave it to him."

"Omamori?" Heiji asked confused, Kazuha realized he forgotten that also, she held in a sob and continued to explain.

"Remember when I told you about the time we got cuffed together," she pointed to the picture and he nodded."Well when the chain was broken I put pieces of it in two omamoris, one for me and one for you. It's around your neck right now." Kazuha made a gesture around his neck, he grabbed something, it was a red omamori, she was right, but he didn't really believe in these things, how could she convince him to wear this? Heiji took it off and gave it to the girl, shocking her.

"Heiji? Why did you take it off?" Kazuha asked, hurt in her voice, but he didn't hear it.

"I'm not superstition," Heiji said simply."Plus it sounds stupid, how could an omamori keep me out of trouble? Impossible." He huffed then looked out the window, only looking back when he heard a sob.  
Kazuha was teary-eyed, trying to hold in her sniffles, Heiji immediately felt guilty for his actions. And he was about to speak up and apologize, but Kazuha cut him off before he could say anything.

"I'm trying my hardest to make you remember me; it's really hard you know? I'm your best friend and you-you-" She started sobbing, he stiffed, the boy didn't mean to make her cry, he doesn't like it when girl's cry because of him. Heiji reached out to her, and pulled her into a hug, it felt awkward, but Kazuha melted into his embrace and cried harder.

"Look, I'm sorry, really sorry that I can't remember you, I'll try my best." He soothed, before taking the omamori back from her, taking a glance at it, he tied it around his neck, smiling at Kazuha leisurely, and she did a little smile.

Then something happened, something snapped inside Heiji, his eyes widened, he remember something, something was coming back to him, everything grew dim around him, everyone in the room jumped up, the two forgot there were even other people there, before Heiji fell into darkness, he saw the girl look at him with worry and concern.

XxXx

_"Come one Kazuha, it'll be fun!" Heiji whined, they were in his father's basement looking for something fun to play with. Heiji came across a pair of handcuffs, he wanted to play cops and robbers, he the cop of course and Kazuha the robber. The girl wasn't so sure about this though, she was nervous, she felt something was going to go wrong, but the boy wore her down and she reluctantly agreed._

_Halfway through the game, Heiji caught the robber (Kazuha)._

_"Caught you, you're coming with me," He exclaimed proudly, snapping the cuff on both of their wrists."Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." He continues rambling her rights, Kazuha rolls her eyes._

_"Okay, okay, you win, now take this thing off, its lunch time and I'm starving." She complained while shaking her bound wrist. Heiji gave her a big toothy smirk._

_"Fine, I'll give you mercy since its time for some food," He attempted to take the handcuffs off, but it wouldn't come off, he started pulling on it with force, but nothing happened, Heiji looked up at Kazuha."Heh whoops." He smiled nervously._

_"Heiji Hattori, what did you do?" Kazuha growled, snapping at the cuffs that bound her, she kept messing with it._

_"It's useless," Heiji reasoned with her."We need keys to unlock it." Kazuha turned to glare at, startled, he flinched._

_"C-Come on let's go upstairs and see if mother can help us." Her dirty look softens and she followed behind the boy closely upstairs.__  
_  
XxXx

Heiji's eyes opened, was that the memory the girl told him about? It seemed like it, Kazu-Kazuha. She was the first one to jump up when she notice the boy regain conscious.

"Heiji are you okay?" Kazuha asked him, her voice had so much concern, it felt weird to Heiji, but not the bad kind.

"What happen?" one of the officer's asked.

The spiked haired boy blinked."I think I remembered something."

CHAPTER 2 END

XxXx

I'm done!~ ^ ^  
Phew, so tired, now it's time to work on The Summer Everything Changed!  
Thanks for supporting my story! It means a bunch to me guy's.  
Well, now I'm off to write more chapters for my other stories!  
You know the drill!~  
Review if you likey and want more~ X3  
Bye guy's~ :)  
-JazzyMire


End file.
